calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Quaddis
Quaddis is a pleasure world in the Golgenna Reach of the Calixis Sector. It is the home of the Thorian Inquisitor Orannon Helgaer. Lord Inquisitor Ghankus Dhar is thought to maintain his own, private citadel on one of the airless moons of Quaddis. The manse of the Scintillan House Sinderfell was one of the homes of the now-infamous heretic Myrchella Sinderfell, where she used her family's wealth to assemble a vile court of sorcerers, xenophiles, flesh crafters, and corrupt savants in seclusion, collecting them and their knowledge like a true dilettante of the vile. The corruption of Lady Sinderfell was finally betrayed to the Inquisition by one of her mistreated servants. The Holy Ordos razed the Sinderfell manse in a single night---it is said that the fury of the assault could be seen from the balconies of far Xacarph. 'Unique Equipment' The Wines of Quaddis Although amasec may be the most popular fine spirit across the sector, and many local ales and vintages hold sway where they are made, the most sought-after alcohol is the wine of Quaddis. The garden world of Quaddis is considered by most to be nothing more than a myth, or perhaps a place that once did exist but is now long gone to dust. Regardless, the wines produced by its viniculture are valued above all others and almost preternaturally potent. Many hive nobles and guilders pay huge sums for them and, in some cases, plot, murder and steal to attain them; seeing them both a mark of ultimate opulence and good taste. Three such wines are listed here: the first, the Sorrowful Vintage, is widely regarded as a pale imitation of the real thing (but still highly desirable), the second, the Golden Tokay, is perhaps the most accessible “true” Quaddis wine, while the last, the Kataline Malmsey, is the stuff dreams are made off—hugely valuable and, legend holds, capable of killing an over-indulgent drinker with pure pleasure. Sorrowful Vintage: Cost 250, Rare Golden Tokay: Cost 1,000, Very Rare Kataline Malmsey: Cost 10,000+, Very Rare Sandstone This drug is made from a pollen extract from what was thought to be a worthless plant on Cyrus Vulpa. The Pleasuremeisters on Quaddis heard tales chewing the flowers granted odd neurochemical effects, but could never produce any useful extracts. Their failures though lead to Sandstone, the result of distilling the pollen into yellowish granules which are then packed into hard bricks. The grains can then be rubbed into the gums raw or ground into powder for injection. Sandstone induces a state of heightened mental determination, allowing the user to shrug off fearsome opponents, bleeding wounds, hunger, or other now lesser concerns. It also lets them withstand brutal interrogations and even chemicals designed to weaken their resistance. Sandstone lasts 1d5+3 hours, and grants +30 to all Willpower based tests plus another +10 to resist Interrogation attempts. Failure to pass a Difficult (-10) Toughness Test will result in taking 1 Fatigue point after it wears off. Cost 95, Scarce Category:Calixis Sector Category:Golgenna Reach Category:Pleasure Worlds Category:Planets